


Love like Stage

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: IM Kijoong as Seni's baby brother, M/M, im sorry i can't help it, pacaponyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: “I told you he’d be good,” Youngmin said with goofy smile on his face, looking at the guy sitting on his side with as much smugness as he could muster.





	Love like Stage

“I told you he’d be good,” Youngmin said with goofy smile on his face, looking at the guy sitting on his side with as much smugness as he could muster. “He did very good, actually. They even made him center after that. Are you still saying you don’t agree to him joining survival show? Really?”

Sewoon bit his lip and crossed his arms. The TV screen in front of him showed a close up scene where Kijoong was leaving the stage, happy as could be after showing a performance which left no regrets. His mind tried to conjure the same expression his baby brother made then. It had been weeks ago when they video called each other right after that performance. But if there was one thing Sewoon learned from this industry, it was nothing was certain. It could go downhill or uphill. Nobody knew. The pressure he might feel right now would multiply if they add desperation to it. Desperate people were dangerous. They would do anything, even to a young boy who was still as innocent as a five year old who believed Santa was real. Not to mention the media and how words could cut like knife. Sewoon just didn’t want Kijoong to lose that smile.

“Hmph,” Sewoon replied with the most logical answer he could think of. There was no use to argue, really.

Youngmin gave a soft laugh and put his arm around his pouting best friend’s shoulder. “Come on, he’s your brother. He’ll be fine. Just give him some credits,” he said reassuringly.

Sewoon just sighed and leaned backwards. The back of his head was on Youngmin’s arm then. The weight of it made the elder’s heart beat erratically, as always, when it came to Sewoon.

“I know. It’s just, I’m always worried about him. He’s too nice and too positive minded. People will take advantage of that,” the younger sighed. He was playing with the edge of his hoodie, eyes still staring at the TV screen.

Youngmin, still very much aware of how stiff his arm felt, could only snort. “Says you. Aren’t you pot calling the kettle black? Seriously, imagine if your fans heard this. They would scold you real hard,”

Sewoon finally took his eyes off the screen. He moved his head to look up at Youngmin instead.

“Why?”

The gasped that Youngmin made reminded him of the time Sewoon told him he ate that sandwich, unbelieving but affectionate. It was the kind that an owner made when their pet did stupid things and they contemplated whether to scold it or scold it.

Anyway, Sewoon’s face were too close, way too close, so this time he stared at the TV instead. Kijoong’s smile greeted him like sunshine after rain.

“And you said Kijoong was innocent. Wow,” he sighed inbetween. “I don’t know whether you’re stupid or stupid,”

“Hey!”

Youngmin just laughed.

“Should we continue then? The show hasn’t ended yet,”

Sewoon looked back at the TV. He kept silent for a while it made Youngmin stared at him. Again. Sewoon’s temple was so close then. His fringe was getting longer. There was a strand of stray hair jotting out above his ear and Youngmin held the urge to straighten it with his nose. The black stud that became his best friend’s trademark reminded him of something that put a soft smile on his face.

“You know, it’s kinda cute how Kijoong wants to be like you so bad. He goes to the same school as you. He even got ear piercings eventhough he was too much of a scaredy cat for that,” Youngmin whispered in awe, of a guy on his side, of a beautiful heart that guy had, of anything and everything. “Your faces really look alike. When you two got the same hairstyle I almost mistook him for you,”

The corner of Sewoon’s mouth went up, “He admires you too, hyung. I still remember that one time he tried to style his hair like you. That really surprised me. He looked like a combination of the two of us,” he laughed his laugh. The vibration of that laugh went straight to Youngmin’s heart. Sewoon seemed to forget that Youngmin was close though. He moved his head sideway to look at Youngmin when he realized that they were, in fact, too close.

It took everything in Youngmin not to succumb to his fear, or moved his head backwards to put some distance between him and the guy of his dream. The urge to straighten Sewoon’s straying hair before has shifted to a pair of lips that was several inches away from his. Nonetheless, he braved himself to look at a pair of eyes who owned those lips instead, asking for permission, asking for a yes while still beware of rejection.

“Yeah?”

Sewoon, in turn, forgot just what his hyung responded to. It was totally an accident, really, after a whole hour of trying not to stare at his best friend and thought about how fans commented Kijoong looked like their lovechild.

Lov-

All this time Sewoon fought hard not to put ‘best friend’ and ‘love’ in the same sentence. He didn’t want to get his hopes up and to ruin what beautiful memories best friends would make.

Though now.

Though now, reaching for his best friend’s lips felt as easy as strumming a chord on his guitar. So he did.

And boy, he did.

From the way Youngmin met his lips halfway, and put his big palm around the back of his head, it made him thinking this best friend had been wanting to do this just as much as he had. Youngmin’s other hand gripped his waist. Sewoon had never kissed anyone before, so he put his hands on Youngmin’s sides and gripped his layered shirts tightly just because it fit so.

He closed his eyes and savoured the moment. No one knew when it would end and be gone, that was why he held his breath as long as he could until Youngmin finally pulled back.

Oh, no.

As much as he was scared to, Sewoon opened his eyes only to see Youngmin grinning so wide it might hurt his cheeks. He blinked once, twice, three times, while unconsciously licked his lips as if the taste and Youngmin would fade at any second.

“Been wanting to do that since forever,” the older whispered softly, giddily, the look on his eyes was the same as the one he has everytime he went on the stage.

Happy. Bare. Honest.

So sewoon said with as much sincerity as he could muster, “Likewise,” he gave a soft sigh. They breathe the same air being so close like this. Youngmin put their foreheads together, nose touching each other and he had never felt so complete.

“I like you,”

The tremble on their lips was like a nervous first step towards the stage.

“I like you too,”

Regardless, they still took the next step anyway.

Youngmin moved forward until Sewoon went down and lied on the sofa, trapped between it and Youngmin’s body. He placed his elbows beside Sewoon’s head firmly, didn't give him the room to see anything but Youngmin.

He smiled and they kissed again.

 

-

 

One hour later when Youngmin placed his head on Sewoon’s chest, feeling content than ever with his now boyfriend playing with his hairs, his eyes' linesight caught the TV screen that was still on pause.

It was still showing a happy Kijoong smiling widely, happily, innocently, all the while Youngmin made his brother emit many kinds of not-so-innocent sounds before.

 

He’d be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> as much as i love writing, it still leaves much room for improvement.  
> is there a class for fic writing.........


End file.
